LCD display technology has been developed tremendously in the last decade, with substantial improvements in both screen's dimension and display quality. With the development in flexible display technology, flexible display products more similar to the conventional ones are approaching to the daily life. Due to the inherent flexible property of the flexible displays, such products will bring in a variety of special user experiences.
In a conventional display manufacturing method, the adjoined state of a flexible substrate to a support platform is shown in FIG. 1, wherein one side of the flexible substrate 02 is adjoined to the support platform 01, and a structure for pixel display is formed on the other side of the flexible substrate 02. As the flexible substrate 02 per se is relatively thin and has a large area, usually there is gas entrapped between the flexible substrate 02 and the support platform 01 when the flexible substrate 02 is adjoined to the support platform 01, due to the less than optimal smoothness of the support platform 01. In such case, a part of the gas is not communicated to the environment, such that it may be difficult to be expelled. Such part of the gas may thus lead to blistering on the flexible substrate 02. In addition, during manufacturing of the structure for pixel display, with such part of the gas, the smoothness of the flexible substrate 02 is likely to be affected, thereby readily leading to undesired warpage.